Luan's Life of a Crystal Prep student
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: Luan is now 17-years old and her sister Lynn of 16 years, are students at Crystal Prep High School and she befriends the Shadowbolts. What happens to Luan after Saturday? Contains a lot of Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles! The Loud House/ Crystal Prep fanfic! P.S: Luan was born in 2002 in this fanfic!, and her sister Lynn in 2003!
1. Chapter 1

Friday, 6.45 A.M., 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan

Luan wokes up early morning after her dream came from MLAATR ep. Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles when Misty belly dances. "This is my worst dream ever!" Luan exclaimed. She brushes her tooth, tooks a shower, brushes and braids her hair like a "dutch braid" and then she dresses up. She pick up her Crystal Prep uniform similar as Sugarcoat's uniform. She pickes up her shoes as she wore in "The Loud House", and coin bracelets and anklet like belly dancers as she wore. She grabbed up her violet flame backpack in her arms.

7 AM

Luan leaves Royal Woods as she meets the Shadowbolts bus. Shadowbolts bus was going to Luan to meet her new Crystal Prep classmates like Jenny, Brad, Sheldon, and her 16-year old sister Lynn. She for the first time meet the Shadowbolts. First Sugarcoat, then Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest.

Indigo Zap scrutinized Luan. " On my birthday you posted Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles title card???"

"Yes. Hahaha, get it Indigo?" said Luan smirked.

The 17-year old sat in a bus chair as Lemon Zest forced her to play loud music to Luan's ears. "Aaahh!!! Ahh!!! I can't watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles and Toying with Jenny because of the loud music!" Luan screamed in pain as Lemon Zest put her headphones to the 17-year old's ear. The song's called DotA by Basshunter in Swedish.

"Vi sitter har i venten

Och spelar lite DotA

Ã pushar pã ã

smeker med

motsantdet vi leker"

And Sandstorm by Darude was put in her ears.

5 minutes later* at Crystal Prep High School

"I am so sorry Lemon! My ears are earraped because of DotA and Sandstorm bass-boosted! I've never force you to play loud music!" Luan cried in front of Lemon Zest. "Luan, are you feeling okay?" Sour Sweet said curiously. "Yes, Sour Sweet." Luan said sadly. Sugarcoat said curioisly to Luan "You feeling okay?".

Sunny Flare said to her " Yes."

5 minutes later again when Luan walked along with Shadowbolts to Dean Cadance's class*

"Good morning students," said Cadance. "We have to introduce our newest student, Luan Loud, from Royal Woods!"

"Uh, hi Cadance." said Luan to her. "I am from Nickelodeon's hit TV show " The Loud House" later i was a student of Royal Woods high School but now I live in Canterlot Town from Equestria Girls because I love My Life as a Teenage Robot and My Little Pony too much!" said Luan to Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep High School. Cadance asked her in a tree. "So Dean Cadance you want a belly dance demo this Saturday? Because it's the grand re-opening of Whitetail Gardens." asked Luan curiously. "Yes." Luan replied with a smile. "Cadance, what song I choose for your your demo performance tommorow?" asked Luan. "I have a lot of belly dance songs in my S7." She curiosly found "Percussão" on Google Play Music. "Yes, those vigorous drums?" Thank you, Cadance. See ya tommorow, Cadance!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following Friday, Luan looked for other places to visit. So far, she had enjoyed some rather good chai tea and chocolate chip scones at the coffeehouse and she enjoyed some margherita pizza and a cheeseburger at a fast food. Then, she called Cadance outside of the fast food. The Galaxy S7 was ringing ringtone like Carl Wheezer saying "Ahh". It was her dean, Ms.Cadance. "Hi, Cadance. Tommorow it's the grand re-opening of Whitetail Gardens. Can I wanna help?" said Luan. "Your vigorous drum beats is called Soraia Tabla Solo, which who was composed by Ahmad Hussain and recorded in Cairo, first eight years ago." said Luan. "Practice yourself! See ya tommorow!" said Luan ending her phone call with her. She looked at then other places to visit, then the poster of the re-opening event of Whitetail Gardens. "What?" "It's not ever this...ninja girl from My Life as a Teenage Robot...that i like." Luan is scared of Misty as she screamed "AAAHH!!!" 17 times. "It's not Misty Swirl at all at her nineteen years and she's from TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TROUBLES!" she yelled very loudly. "I am so sorry!" It's not the grand re-opening event at all! It was a poster for Chiffon Veil's dance Studio Recital! I've never saw Misty Swirl from My Life as a Teenage Robot in posters for belly dance!" she sobs and cries like her older sister Lori as Twilight Sparkle run over her and ask her something.

"Are you feeling OK?" said Twilight.

"Yes." Luan said sadly.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, this the scariest thing i do have anymore!" she starts crying as she saw Misty as a Belly Dancer by ObscuredTitan in Chiffon Veil's dance studio recital poster. "Oh, Luan, don't cry. That's me Twilight Sparkle." as she stops crying like her sister Lori and meets Twilight.

"Hi Twilight," said Luan.

"Hi Luan," said Sci-Twi. "Nice to meet you Luan!"

"What show did you came out?" asked Twilight.

"I'm from The Loud House." Luan smirked.

"You're from The Loud House?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I am from that show!" Luan smiled.

"I started comedy from a younger age." she said.

"You're starting comedy from a younger age?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twili." said Luan.

"Let's go to Miss Cadance about tommorow." Twilight said smiled as she brings Luan to the Crystal Prep High School.

30 minutes later*

Pinkie Pie said "Ooohh, Luan, please invite us to my slumber party in my house? There will be a lot of meme songs in my slumber party! at 9 P.M!" to Luan. "It's now 4 P.M!" "Come on Loud! Let's go!" beamed Pinkie.

5 hours later*

The Rainbooms are enjoying fun at Pinkie Pie's slumber party similar as MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks. Luan watches some MLAATR episodes on her notebook like "Historionics", "Puppet Bride", " No Harmony with Melody", "Tuckered Out", " Toying with Jenny", "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles", "Dressed to Kill", "Party Machine", " Hostile Makeover", "Gridiron Glory", " Bradventure!", "Mama Drama", " Last Action Zero" and finally, "Mind Over Matter". She and the Rainbooms come to eat some pizza after Luan watched 12 MLaaTR episodes. " Ugh! 12 My Life as a Teenage Robot episodes a fun at Pinkie's slumber party?"

1 hour later after Luan and Rainbooms eat and drink*

"Good night, Rainbooms." Luan falls asleep and she sleeps with Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, 6.45 A.M, Pinkie's House, Canterlot Town

Luan was woken up after her dream again with Misty from MLAATR belly dancing in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" What? Worst dream ever! Again! Luan said. Ohh, Well, today is the grand re-opening event of Whitetail Gardens. The grand re-opening event begins at 10 A.M. Luan was taking the shower first, brushes her hair, and then she dresses up. The outfit she wore is a pink short sleeved t-shirt with pink rombs and the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" title card, pink skirt, earrings with Fizzypop's cutie mark from MLP, ans shoes like Lori's. Her hair was down and she take a look at Pinkie's mirror.

10 A.M

Walking along, Luan's ears picked up a drum beat - a primitive, tribal sound. Her curiosity piqued, she followed her ears to the Gardens' central courtyard, where a crowd of people was gathered around a large stage. On the stage, a woman clad in a midriff-revealing sky blue outfit danced sinuously to the staccato rhythm booming from the loud speakers.

A belly dancer? Luan found herself intrigued. To date, the only "belly dancing" she had ever seen was in animated fairy tales and campy spy movies when an attractive - often unnamed - female character danced to distract the hero, the villain, or a group of men. There was also last Halloween when Lemon Zest dressed up as a harem girl, but Lemon's frenzied gyrating could hardly be considered dancing of any sort. Still, Sugarcoat somehow felt that there was more to it than the popular image of females "shedding their dignity for male gratification" as Sunny Flare would put it.

Luan walked closer to the stage. The dancer, a woman with violet and gold hair, shimmied and undulated to each burst of drum beats. Sugarcoat could not put her finger on it, but she found something inexplicably beautiful about this dance. She really had to admire the dancer's physical control. This woman was not just a backup dancer from some wannabe's music video shaking her hips, but a highly disciplined artist. More than that, she looked very familiar.

Luan stopped just under thirty feet from the stage. From where she now stood, she could clearly see the streaks of pink in the dancer's hair. Squinting through her phone, she scrutinized the dancer's heavily made-up face - the contours of her nose and lips, her eyes. Those eyes! Luan gasped. Even with all that bright blue eye shadow, she recognized those eyes! The dancer was none other than Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep Academy!

Luan was thunderstruck. It was the first time she had ever seen the dean outside of school, and she was clad in little more than a bra, belt and skirt! Sugarcoat knew that she should feel scandalized, but she did not. She had no reason to. Dean Cadance was not flirting with any of the men in the audience or teasing them in any fashion. No, she was dancing solely for herself.

Dean Cadance twirled in place as the rhythm quickened, finishing her number with a flourish. Two men whistled and jeered, but their pathetic catcalls were drowned out by the applause from Luan and the rest of the audience. Many of the women in the audience cheered - even those old enough to be grandmothers. Dean Cadance smiled and took a bow before disappearing behind the curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, 9 P.M, Crystal Prep High School, Canterlot Town

Luan stays with her Crystal Prep classmate Indigo Zap and both draw Jenny and Misty from "My Life As A Teenage Robot" laughing like "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" on a white paper before Dean Cadance goes to her class. Indigo was drawing Jenny, Luan was drawing Misty. "Okay, students, How was my belly dance demo last Saturday?" Luan asked to her "Beautiful as always, Cadance!" "Wow, Luan! Nice answer Loud!" beamed Cadance. Today we're going to watch My Life as a Teenage Robot episodes! "I like MLaaTR even better!" Luan said coyly, like Fluttershy's voice. Her Crystal Prep classmates are watching MLaaTR episodes.

1 hour later*

She bring her phone to school and she found in her gallery a video of her favourite MLaaTR episode, Toyimg with Jenny and Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles!.

22 minutes later after Luan watched the episode, she felt shocked after seeing the copyright year if her favourite episode is 2005, and she paused at the Nickelodeon logo from this episode.*

Brad pulled out his smartphone and opened a video stored on it. "We were looking for local events and came upon this entirely by accident." She tapped the play button and handed his phone to Luan.

Luan's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen. The video was a recording of Dean Cadance's belly dance demo at White Tail Gardens four weeks ago! From the looks of it, it had been taken by somebody in the audience - somebody standing even closer to the stage than she did that day!

"Doesn't that look like Dean Cadance?" asked Lynn.

Sugarcoat pretended to watch the video as her mind raced. If Luan and Lynn already knew about Dean Cadance, did they also know about her? Did Sheldon and Brad already blab to them? Keep cool, she thought to herself.

"So, shedoeshave a life outside these walls," said Luan flatly.

"That's putting it lightly," scoffed XJ9. "The only thing missing from that stage is a stripper pole."

XJ9's remark made Luan's blood boil. However, she could not afford to lose her temper as she did with Luan and Lynn the day before. She had to keep her head, especially since she did not have Lynn or anyone else to back her up. Luan closed her eyes and quietly inhaled to calm herself before asking "Why do you say that?"

"Our dean was dancing half-naked in front of a group of strangers," said Luan. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"We've worn less going to the beach. I don't recall you complaining about the looks we were getting."

"We weren't shaking our asses in public!"

Luan could not keep the edge out of her voice. "That's not what belly dancing is."

Sheldon arched an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"A widely misunderstood feminine art form."

Brad rolled his eyes. "Art form? Don't make us laugh."

"It is true!"Luan quietly took a breath as she composed herself. "Cadance is been taking a belly dance class. Dean Cadance is one of my teachers."


End file.
